Too lost to help
by LoricLove
Summary: She has spent the last 12 years on earth alone, doing all it takes to survive. This is a story from after TRO9, about my Five, she may seem all over the place at times and like a total b!tch at moments, but she's just scared and broken... Please give this story a shot. (This story is on a break but R&R and I'll get back to it sooner. Thanks)
1. Chapter 1

_**#Okay so thanks for picking this story, this chapter doesn't have much of the Grade but don't worry they'll be here real soon#**_

 _ **#Hope you like my Five, she may seam all over the place at times but really she's just confused and broken#**_

 _ **#And please review, love to hear what you'll think, good or bad, still love to know#**_

Just a Waitress

Chapter 1

I'm 5'5, I have shoulder curly light-blonde hair, light brown eyes, pale skin, I'm nineteen and my name is Mary Lea Kenneth… this month. I have had many names and forms all around the world. At the moment I'm in Texas, working as a waitress in a small town called White Deer.

I have been here one hundred and thirteen days – a new record for staying in one place. I like it here. I like my job, I like my colleagues, I like my small apartment above the diner, and I like how normal I feel here. But I'm not normal, and soon I will have to move on, before they can get me.

They being the Mogadorians. They are aliens, I am an alien. I have been alone on earth for twelve years. I was three when my planet was attacked by the Mogs and it took a year on a ship to get to earth. I wasn't meant to be alone but my Capen was killed in the first hours of being on earth, in a plane crash, but I survived due to a charm that was cast on me and the last of the Garde.

I was alone in the Sahara Desert for a long time with no more than the clothes on my back, but the charm kept me alive and I came across a small village weeks later. I only stayed in the village for a few days before picking a direction and walking. I kept my head down and stayed moving all my life.

When I chose to stay in one place I started feeling eyes on me. I was probably too superstitious in my younger days, but could you blame me? All I really knew was I wasn't born to this planet, I was going to get powers, I was being chased by the monsters that killed all I know, I was meant to stay alive until it was time to finish this war, and I was Number Five, the fifth in line to die, and when Garde One, Two, and Tree died a symbol was burned into my left leg due to the charm.

But a few months back the charm was broken and now it doesn't matter what number we are, we can die in any order. Speaking of order, I need to get to work. My body cricks and creaks as I get up from the double mattress that takes up the right corner of the main room. My apartment is small, but there's no rent and it suits me just fine, and is still better than half the places I've stayed.

I go into the bathroom and take care of morning dos, then go to the duffle bag I have lived out of most my life. I dig through and pull out a red lace thong and bra. There's no uniform for my job but I learnt the less clothes, the more tips. I slip on a white crop top that shows my bra just enough so it's not too slutty, the shortness of the shirt makes my navel piercing visible and a tattoo of guns and roses on my lower back. I slip into a pair of ripped denim shorts and thread on a belt that's covered in red rhinestones.

I pull my short hair up into a black bun clip then put on some bright red lipstick that makes my face light up. I may look like a total slut but some girls come to work in bikinis, so I'm not the sluttiest. I put on glossy red pumps and grab my keys before walking out the door, locking it firmly behind me. I plop my keys into the side of my bra before walking down stairs.

I open the diner's old rusting back door and walk into the kitchen. It's only six in the morning so the truck drivers won't be pouring in for an hour or so. I snatch a clean red waist apron and drop a blue pen and notebook into the front pocket.

"Morning Mar," calls the chef, Ben. He's 6'2 and as tall as he is wide but he can make one hell of a burger. Ben owns this place 'The Digger' with his wife Trish. He lives behind the grill, and he's the first person there to cook breakfast for the workers and the last person there at night packing up leftovers for us to take home.

"Good morning Ben. What's the morning special today?" I ask walking over to lean on the stainless steel bench to the left of the grill.

"A worker's omelette and hash browns," he smiles, passing me a plate from his right. The plate is covered with two omelettes with the works and propped up slightly with three golden hash browns.

"I love you," I say, taking the glorious plate from Ben and grabbing a fork from the drawers across the counter. I can't help but groan as the food hits my taste buds. "So good."

"You better not be talking about my man, Mar," says Trish as she walked out of her small office in the corner of the kitchen next to the cold room, and pantry. Trish is one of the weirdest women I have ever met. She may have had two kids and be over forty but she still walks around in clothes that are meant for teenagers. And she is more makeup and fake red hair than human, but she can go from caring and joking one second to ripping your head off the next. I love Trish like a mother and that isn't something I have said often in my life.

"Don't worry Trish it's the food I love, the glorious, glorious food," I say between bites.

"I could swear you didn't eat a day in your life before getting here Mar." Trish pouts at my non-lady-like eating style but she right. Before I found this place I didn't waste money I didn't have on food. The charm kept me from starving to death so I didn't have to eat. Yes I was hungry but the feeling faded over the years.

"How else do you think she got a bod' like that?" calls a female's high voice through the serving window.

"Don't get jealous on me now Em," I say leaning off the counter to see Emma-Jay siting at the serving counter in a blue bikini top and faded jeans. I smile at the honey-haired girl as she struggles to pull her curls into a pony tail. I've worked with Emma from my first day and she has become the best friend I could ask for.

"You wish," she playfully hisses back. I shrug and go back to my food, savouring its goodness and by some sickly force of nature I finish the whole plate easily.

"God Mar, I don't know where you fit all that in," mutters Ben as I wash and dry my dish.

"I bet any money she stuffs her bra with it." I hadn't noticed Dan leaning against the cold-room door till he spoke with a cocky grin on his face.

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you Dan, but stop staring at my boobs and me ass." Dan is Ben and Trish's youngest son and I don't know where he got his looks from but he is what Emma calls OMFG hot. Dan is twenty-one, 6' foot with a tanned muscly form, green eyes and black hair cropped short. I don't know why but out of all the girls that would kill to be with him he chose me. I'm not complaining but hey, he needs to get better taste.

"Oh come on Mary, you know ya love me." He covers the ten feet between us in seconds and grabs my bare hip bones pulling me against him so I have to crane my neck back so I can see his smirking lips before he presses them to mine.

"Yes" *kiss* "I" *kiss* "Do" *kiss*

"Don't listen to her Dan, she told her omelette she loved him too," giggles Emma-Jay.

"I think I can take him in a fight," Dan smirks pulling away.

"Don't worry he was like so ten minutes ago, what ya got to worry about is the steak burger I'm having for lunch." I flutter my eyelids at Dan, and he chuckles and leans his forehead on mine.

"Yo, you two get to work, I don't pay you to make out in my kitchen." Dan steps back from me to go put on an apron and I turn to Ben with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I work for tips." He chuckles, shaking his head as I leave the kitchen.

 ** _#BTW I'm not just spelling her name wrong they just call her Mar for short#_**

 ** _#Hope you have a nice day/ night, thanks for reading and please review#_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**#Thanks for picking this story#**_

 _ **#Hope you like my Five, she may seam all over the place at times but really she's just confused and broken#**_

 _ **#And please review, love to hear what you'll think, good or bad, still love to know#**_

Chapter 2

"Two bacon and egg burgers hold the salad, double the hash browns," calls Dan halfway through the breakfast rush. I slip through the mass of tables and chairs to behind the counter. I sit my tray of dirty dishes on the window bench and stack the orders on a new tray and take them over to the two balding guys in the far corner booth.

"Here ya go gentlemen," I say, placing a plate in front of each man. They are definitely not gentlemen but I think gentlemen gets better tips then beer gutses that just stumbled in from the bar across the street after a few to many heavy nights. "Do you need more coffee?" I ask sweetly.

"No Dear, all good," says one man in a scruff, tired vice.

"Okay, just flag me down if ya change ya minds," I say, turning on my heels and going back to the counter.

"How the hell do you do that?" ask Bree. Bree is the newest waitress. She started three weeks after me. She's tall, pale with long black hair, green eyes and if she could learn to show up on time and stop sleeping around, she would be getting tips left right and centre with her rack.

"What?" I ask putting on another pot of coffee.

"Dan didn't even give you the number, and you know what table. I can't even remember the table when I get the number."

"Just good memory I guess." Try permanent memory. Saying I can remember every step I've ever taken might be a stretch but I can remember everything I've heard in the last month or more like it was two seconds ago. I shrug at Bree's pouted purple lips and go to take more orders. I walk to one of the larger booths that is chock-a-block full with teens. "Hi, I'm Mary and I'll be ya waitress today. Now what drinks can I get ya's?" I ask, clicking the pen to the paper and looking around at all their faces.

Blond guy, blonde girl that needs to re-dye her black roots, brunette girl, curly brown-haired guy, long black-haired guy, younger auburn haired girl, scraggly blond hair guy and- Mog, fuck, fuck, fuck! I take deep breath and look away from it.

"Just water for us all if that's, right," says the blond guy. He tries to keep his face covered with a menu likes he's a superstar trying to not be seen by paparazzi. I don't know where from but I do recognise his face…

"Sure thing darl', be right back." I spin and go back to the counter. As I get out two jugs of water and eight cups I wonder where I know that guy from… When the name hits me I almost drop the stack of glasses. JOHN SMITH! He was on news headlines the week I felt the charm break. I had told myself that he was Guard, but he couldn't be, he's with a Mog… and a bunch of teenagers that could be the other Guard. Oh fuck!

"You okay Mar? You look pale," asks Emma, grabbing a coffee jug in one hand and placing the other hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine Em, just caught in my thoughts for a second." I smile and pull away from her. I take the tray of water and glasses back to the table, I manage to keep my hands steady until I reach the table again and see the Mog look me up and down. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I didn't cover my scars this morning, of all days, fuck! I keep up the fake smile and sit the two jugs and stack of glasses on to the table. "So what ya's wantin' to eat?" I ask in the steadiest voice I can manage.

"What's good?" asks the black-haired guy, with what he must think is a charming smile but it so doesn't cover the fact he's staring at my rack.

"Worker's omelettes are the special today, they got tomato, mushrooms, shallots, bacon, everything but the kitchen sink in 'em, and it comes with a stack of hash browns." Somehow my fake southern accent gets thicker the more nervous I get.

"Eight specials then, please," says the trying-to-be-blonde girl with a quick glare to the black-haired guy.

"Sure thing, be back soon." I spin and go call the order back to Ben. I steal a quick glance back to the booth where the might-be Loric are and see them all whispering among themselves with a slight glance my way.

"Mar." I flinch and look back around to see Dan smirking at me, but I see worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Mum says it's your break, burgers getting cold." I sigh slightly in relief and go through the push doors into the kitchen. "Here Mar," says Dan, handing me a plate with a tower of a burger on it.

"I might just take this out back and get some fresh air, 'kay babe?"

"You got ten minutes Mar, you spending that eating or talking?" snaps Trish as she marches past with a stack of plates in her arms.

"Okay, yell out back if I ain't back in time" I say as I practically run out the back door. I don't feel like I could stomach food right now and quick step upstairs to my apartment. I flick the keys from my bra and quickly go inside and slam the door behind me. I toss the burger on the small kitchen bench and start throwing everything into my duffle bags.

Why now? When I finally have something they find me? Maybe I'm over reacting? Or under reacting. That Mog was right next to me, it could have killed me! But it didn't, why didn't it? As I finish packing and zip my bags I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I take a deep breath "Who is it?" Please don't say Mog, wait why the fuck would he call himself Mog? And why the fuck would he admit that to me if I asked?

"It's Emma, Trish says ta get your ass back downstairs." I breathe a sigh of relief and open the door to see Emma-Jay, just Emma-Jay.

"Okay, just got to lock up, get back before she has your head too," I say re-grabbing my keys from my bra and locking the door. Emma goes back inside as fast as her black stilettos will take her.

I put my keys away and ready myself for a fight as I walk back to the kitchen. It's only one Mog, I can kill him with my eyes closed, but if that was John Smith, and I'm pretty fucken sure it was, why the fuck was he with a Mog?

"Ah Mar eight specials are waiting," says Ben as I enter the kitchen.

"Right on it," I say on my way through the kitchen and out to the tables. The people and Mog in the booth haven't moved and instantly look up to see me, but I quickly turn to the serving window and start balancing the two large trays. I have to concentrate on keeping my hands steady with telekinesis so I can walk towards my impending doom. I look no-one in the eyes as I place the trays on the table edge and pass the plates about.

"Thank-you," says blond guy and I get a better look at his face and he is 100% John Smith.

I tuck both the trays under my left arm and pull out my notebook and pen. John Smith I write on one piece of paper and tear it off and stick it in between my fingers for a second, then on the next piece of paper I write Mogadorians. I take off the second piece of paper and put them both on the table.

 _ **#Hope you have a nice day/ or night, thanks for reading and please review#**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**#Okay so thanks for picking this story#**_

 _ **#Hope you like my Five, she may seam all over the place at times but really she's just confused and broken#**_

 _ **#And please review, love to hear what you'll think, good or bad, still love to know#**_

Chapter 3

"Number Five," whispers John. I nod slowly and the whole booth smiles at me.

"If you're here to kill me can ya's a least wait till the end of me shift?" I say quiet enough so the next door booths hopefully won't hear.

"What? No you got it wrong, we're the Grade, we came to find you. The war has begun and we need your help," says John.

"Then what's with the Mog?" I hiss looking at the pale-faced creature too close for comfort.

"His name's Adam, he's on our side." I scoff at the scrawny boy's words.

"It's true, Number One gave him legacies, he's on our side," reassures John. Wait, what are legacies? Is that what they call powers?

I look over my shoulder and see Dan waving for me to hurry up through the serving window. Meet me around back 1am, make sure no one sees you! I write on another slip of paper and place it on the table, then get back to Dan.

"What was taking so long?" he asks passing me out orders. "Both seven."

"I know. I know, sorry. Just got side-tracked." I take the trays and get away from Dan before I can get follow up questions.

I go through the motions of the day like any other, a fake smile on my face and sweet southern words. I keep my 1am meeting out of my mind for the most part. When John, Mog/ Adam and the others were paying we said nothing, and the bastards didn't tip me!

The day feels like it goes forever until the last costumer leaves and everything slows down to a stop. I sit on Dan's lap in a far booth and Bree and Emma-Jay sit across from us. We are all counting tips. "How'd ya's do?" asks Dan as we all start to roll up the one and five dollar notes.

"$97, just enough for rent this month," smiles Bree.

"$126, beat that Mar," smirks Emma.

"With my eyes closed, $212," I say, waking the roll of bills into my palm.

"How the fuck do ya do that?" sighs Bree.

"Mars is just too irresistible," Dan says placing kisses up my neck.

"Lips to ya selves till you get out the door," Trish barks, placing a tray of chips and gravy out in front of us all.

"Fine, fine," says Dan grabbing some chips and eating like a total pig. That's one thing I won't miss about him. But if you take the things I won't miss about this place from the things I will miss it doesn't even out great. Trish goes back to the kitchen where Ben is cleaning the grill and fryers. "So your place or mine?" Dan whispers in my ear after all the food is gone.

"Both, you go to yours, and I'll go to mine." The girls giggle at my response.

"Good one Mar," says Bree, standing up. Emma-Jay also gets up out of the booth.

"See you love birds tomorrow, I got to get home," Emma sighs dramatically, like it's too much work to walk across the road.

"See ya." I force my smile.

"Bye, bye beautiful I got a guy to find," calls Bree on her way out the back.

"Good luck," I call.

"To the poor sap she corners," whispers Dan in my ear, causing me to giggle. I'm going to miss this. "So you ready to get to bed?" Dan asks, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Yes, and I'm going to my bed alone tonight. Tomorrow I'm all yours," I say standing up.

"Okay, well leave early tomorrow and have a date down by the lake. There some things I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay," I say as we enter the kitchen. "Night Ben, night Trish," I say on my way to the door. Dan is right on my heels.

"Night Mary, night Dan," they both say as Dan opens the door for me.

"Night Mum, night Dad, see ya's tomorrow," Dan says, stepping outside and shutting the door. "Now let me escort the most gorgeous girl in the world to her door." Dan offers me his elbow and I giggle at his tone, and hook my arm around his.

"I love ya Dan," I say, leaning on his strong arm as we slowly walk up the stairs.

"I love you too Mar," he says kissing me on the cheek.

"Well I think I deserve a bit more of a goodnight kiss then just a peck on the cheek, if ya love me that is," I smirk as we stop at my door, our arms unhooking.

Dan surprises me by grabbing my hips and lifting me up so my legs wrap around his waist. My hands dig into his short hair, our lips collide, and after a few seconds his tongue is wanting access to my mouth. I open my mouth and get one last taste of this guy. I remember back to our first kiss in this exact spot and position over three months ago.

After a few more moments like this Dan's hands start to slide upwards and under my shirt. "Not… tonight… Dan," I say between breaths and move my hands to push his chest away. We're both out of breath.

"Fine, but tomorrow you're all mine," he says and steals one last kiss before lowering me back to the ground.

"Whatever you want," I smile at the childish grin that appears on his lips.

"Whatever?"

"Whatever, you, want. Now go." I shoo him and he chuckles and takes the stairs down two at a time.

"I love you Mary," he calls from his truck.

"Love ya too Dan," I lean on the railing and watch his old truck drive away.

I hear a door closing and look over to see Ben and Trish closing shop. Both smile up to me. "What did you do to my boy Mary?" ask Trish with a chuckle.

"I don't know what to say, I'm just that amazing I stole his heart before he could run away."

"Have a good night Mary," Ben says climbing into the driver's side of his truck. I wave goodbye as Trish climbs into the passenger seat and they drive off.

I grab out my keys and open my door to see the microwave says 1:04. It can't be that late. I sigh and grab my pack of cigarettes and lighter from the kitchen bench and walk back outside. I light a smoke and lean over the railing. I listen to the world around me, and besides the roar of generators and bar music I can hear leaves cracking under the veranda where I stand.

"Come on out," I say, then draw in the cigarette's goodness. Slowly all the teens and the Mog from today walk out of the shadows and into the light at the base of the stairs. "So… who are you?"

"I'm Four," says John.

"I'm Six," says the girl that needs to re-die her hair.

"I'm Seven, but I prefer Marina," says the brunette.

"I'm Eight," says the curly-haired guy.

"I'm Nine," smirks black hair guy.

"I'm number Ten but everyone calls me Ella. I came on a second ship to Earth." I nod to the younger girl.

"I'm Sam, just Sam," says the scrawny guy sheepishly.

"And the Mog's Adam. Well nice to finally meet ya's, now what the fuck do ya's what?"

"Hate to wreck your dating plans sunshine but we're in the middle of a war," says Nine.

"We need your help to fight, we are stronger together," says Six.

"And what's in this for me?" I ask, stomping out the cigarette and lighting another.

"What do you mean? Getting Lorien back of course," says Six.

"So?" I ask in a not caring tone.

 _ **#Hope you have a nice day/ or night, thanks for reading and please review#**_


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Waitress

Chapter 4

"So?" Four repeats with a baffled look on his face. "Don't you want revenge for Lorien?"

"The drive for revenge gets no one far on this planet. If anything I want revenge on Lorien for sending me to this shit planet and not just letting the Loric species die out. What do you all think you're going to do if you win this war by one in a trillion chance? What? Fly back to a dead planet and play mummy and daddy's, and rebuild a whole fucking planet?" They go silent as I stomp out my cigarette and go back inside.

I grab a pen and paper and write- _I am so sorry but I have to leave you wonderful people. Em you were my first real friend. Ben you are the most amazing chef and one of the funniest men I've ever met. Trish you were like a mother to me and I'm sorry for leaving, it's a family emergency. Dan don't wait for me, I do and always will love you but we're just from two different planets, it wouldn't have worked forever. Bree I want you to have this money and get a head in life, get back on the right track. Good by all, lots of love. Mar XOXO_

"So you're coming with us?" asks Four, who has been standing next to me for lord knows how long.

"No, but since you lot found me I have to leave before the king of Mog's shows up on my ass again," I say going to my duffle bags and pulling out all the tips I have made over my weeks here.

"You mean Setrakus Ra?" he asks.

"Not a clue, Dawn never told me his name," I say walking to the kitchen bench and separating the money into two piles.

"Are you a stripper?" I glair over to Nine who has just walked in, looking at the cash in my hands.

"No, this is just the tips from that last month," my fingers move at super speed, and the money is separated in seconds. There would have to be nine hundred in the little notes I'm leaving for Bree. I sit the apartment keys on the note and go put my stack of money back in the duffle bag.

I open the other bag and pull out a jumper, slipping the black cotton over my head. I take off my heels and put them, my cigarettes, and lighter in the bag before zipping it up. "Come with us, if you don't like us after a day or so, you can leave and we'll never bother you again," says John.

"I don't think so," I say before shifting into a new person. This girl is younger then Mary, with dark skin and long black hair with red tips, she's also taller, maybe 5'9 or 5'10 foot. Both boys look at me with wide eyes as I walk by them, a duffle bag on each arm.

"Who are you?" ask Six as I walk down the stairs.

"Kelly May Welsh or Roxy Anna Stints, not sure yet," I shrug, walking out to the darker spot of the parking lot.

"What do we have to do for you to at least give us a chance, Five?" Four asks running down the staircase after me.

"…If you can find me again, I may think about joining ya's."

"We don't have time for games," barks Six.

"Then see ya's," I don't wait for a response. I take a five step running start and shoot off into the night sky… Then I wake up. I have been dreaming about the day met the Grade every day since I left them, since I flew away six months ago. I don't really regret leaving them. It was no fare for them to show up and expect me to go off to war and most likely die.

I haven't seen any sign of the Grade since that day, I have however had a few bad run ins with the Mog's. I think I'm on my twentieth person, Ericka Tess Moses. Ericka is 21, lightly tanned, 5'6, slender, she has light green eyes and frizze blond hair. Ericka has been living in Chicago for over a month now, she's a waitress in the bar her boyfriend owns.

I have been living above 'Atomic Liquors' for two weeks now. I came into the bar just looking for a drink before I hit the road again, but I found Max instead. Max is from Australia, he has a musclier build, shaggy blond hair and spectacle blue eyes. He part owns 'Atomic Liquors' and tends the bar, he's sweet and caring… Too good for me. We talked for hours when I first walked in and even though all I said was lies, Max really had a connection with me… well more with Ericka, I guess.

"Good morning gorges," I hear Max say. I chuckle and sit up pulling the sheet with me to cover my bare skin.

"Good morning to you too," I say as Max stands shirtless in a pair of red boxers, making breakfast like every morning for the past two weeks. "Do you know where my underwear ended up?" I ask looking around the open, warehouse loft looking apartment.

"Head rest," I turn and see my black bra and underwear hooked on the steel bars of the head rest. I let the sheet fall and quickly slip on and do up the bra, then slip the underwear on under the covers.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask, walking over to the kitchen and giving Max a peck on the cheek.

"Scrambled eggs," he answers and scrapes the contents of a pan onto two plates which already have to slices of toast on them.

"Yum." I smile and get out knives and forks. Max's food is a close second to what Ben use to make, but it's still good.

…

After breakfast Max leaves to go straighten up the bar so I decide I have enough free time to go shopping. I'm running low on clothes since I had to ditch one duffle bag because it was to tiring flying with both. I slip on a clean blue tank top, long black pants, and black wedges before grabbing my black handbag and hitting the streets.

 ** _#Okay if you have read this far and like the story, want more, follow, favorite and/or review. I want to know what you think, if you don't like it or cant understand something tell me.#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night, bye.#_**


End file.
